How we Met
by MercuryxShotxMyxHeart
Summary: The story of how Nikaella Brandson and Jacob Black is ... an interesting one to say the least.


" I'm Clarissa's bitch, right?" Mandy, a friend of mine asked the already mentioned Clarissa. Clarissa turned from her conversation with Dahlia, another friend, and smirked.

"Of course you are. After what I did to you last night on your parent's bed it's confirmed." Once finished, Clarissa got up, walked towards Mandy, grabbed her breast; and smirking as she yelped, returned to her conversation after she went back to her seat.

If you didn't know already, it was our lunch hour. And by 'hour' I meant hour. Everyday in school, we an hour of free time which that administrators of our school suggest that we spend it completing academic activities. Though virtually no one does. It was first half, and my friends and I were in our courtyard. Yeah, there's more than one courtyard, I was just as surprised as you my first day. And that was about a little over two months ago.

It was just another day at the reservation high school, and- Never mind, it used to be a regular day. Not anymore. The previously rambunctious courtyard became dead silent, as the La push Gang, and their women entered the courtyard. The La Push Gang was what you would call the 'top of the food chain'. The guys very muscular bodies intimidated everyone- except themselves, that is. Plus, the fact that they recruited their members randomly. One day there would be five, two weeks later, there would be six. As the Gang grew, the more the intimidating they became.

As for their concubines, they too were picked randomly. It was almost like they scouted for random girls. Normal girls instead of the slutty, fake girls, which surprised everyone. Even said slutty, fake girls.

As the La Push Gang picked a table (more like stole one. I've never seen people sprint that fast), they all sat down, more or likely unaware of the stares they were receiving. After a few very awkward, very long moments, the noise of the courtyard increased, though not returning to it's previous volume. It was still quiet enough to hear any conversation. I was so focused on the La Push Gang, I didn't even notice Clarissa sneak her hand toward my breast and squeeze. It was still quiet enough so everyone to hear me squeal, which I did.

All of a sudden, everyone, plus the La Push Gang had their eyes on me. My cheeks warmed, my eyes widened, as I looked around the courtyard, meeting everyone's eyes. The La Push Gang's included. As my eyes moved from concubine to member, they landed on a member who has got to be the tallest, and possibly the most muscular. His eyes widened until they could be bigger than mine.

As I looked away, I didn't see the other La Push Gang members and concubines, turn their gazes from me to the already mentioned gang member. I didn't see them shoot their eyes from me to him, and back again. I didn't see them congratulate him, saying that he finally imprinted. And I didn't know that at that moment I was officially a 'concubine' for the La Push Gang.

If you asked me, at that moment, I was hitting Clarissa for molesting me and touching my sensitive spot. ( Hey, I didn't say I was doing something normal, just me.)

After that incident, the courtyard recovered from it's additional members, I continued to abuse Clarissa, much to our friends amusements, and Clarissa's. Clarissa's just kinky like that. And as first half continued, I soon forgot about the meeting of eyes between me and the mystery gang member. And as the bell for second half was about to ring, as I was talking to some of my friends I felt the volume, once again decrease. I also felt a tap on my shoulder.

What I expected to be Jessica, another of my friends, was that same gang member. But I realized it too late. Since I thought it was Jessica, and at the moment we were in the middle of an argument. She wanted us to befriend a big guy so next costume day, she and I could be Mario and Luigi, and he Yoshi, so she and I could ride him. Do you know how wrong that sounds?

Basically, I said to said member of the La Push Gang was, and I quote:

"No Jessica, I will not ride some random guy."

That's one of my non-better moments. Yeah, I said 'one of'. Got a problem with that?


End file.
